Hunting Ground Wiki:Rules
Below are the rules agreed upon by the Admins of the wiki that each user is expected to comply with. If any user has a problem with the rules below, please bring them up to the admins for discussion. In order for a rule to be added or overturned the majority of the admins must approve the motion. 1. Basic Rules and Regulation # Violation of any of the rules below will result in a warning, three warnings will result in a ban. Whether or not this ban will be permanent or temporary will depend largely on the rules that were broken and the Admins' own discretion. ## Official Warnings: These warnings are given by admins when a rule is broken. These official warnings are the ones that build up to an eventual ban once three official warnings have been reached. ## Warnings in Good Faith: Warnings in good faith are a bit different from official warnings in the sense that they do not build toward a ban, normally being given to new users who may just be starting out. As the name suggests, these warnings are given in good faith that the rule violation was accidental and that the user being warned will do their best to see to it that another rule is not violated. # Be civil and courteous to other users at all times. Do not verbally attack others or use put-downs. # Be willing to accept edits that are made in good faith in regards to things such as grammar and syntax. ## Do not revert edits made in good faith. You may revert them if they are obvious vandalism, or unless you strongly believe they go against the original idea of your page. If you do revert them, please leave a reason why on the summary. ## If there any disputes, they can be discussed on talk pages so they do not flood the comments of the page in question. # Please sign your posts on talk pages using so that the person knows who was talking and when the message was left. # Respect copyrighted and registered photos or content. Unless you have received permission to use such content, we ask that you refrain from posting it on this wikia. # No plagiarism of any kind. This includes use of another's idea, words, and images with attribution; unless consent can be proven with dictation. # Excessive profanity will not be tolerated on information pages, such as characters or building pages. This is to help maintain a sense of professionalism and maturity in our writing and overall appearance. ## This rule does not apply to roleplays however. As for some characters, excessive cursing is part of their personality; and so it can be used in their dialogue. 2. Image Rules # Please refrain from vulgar images that show sexual or disturbing content. Keep images, at worst, PG-13. # Any image that does not comply with these rules will be deleted. 3. Characters and Roleplays # Character pages should have these basic components: a character infobox, an appearance heading, a personality heading, and a history heading. Other headings can be added, such as trivia, relationships, quotes, skills and abilities, etc; though they are not required when first starting a page. #Auto-Hitting, or “the act of deliberately attacking another character without their creator's consent”, is highly looked down upon in the roleplay community. Though in site-wide events, this action is strictly prohibiting and can get you disqualified from the event. ## This rule also extends the users controlling the actions, feelings, or speech of another person’s character without their consent.